Tu voulais juste qu'on regarde le ciel
by Daelyaa
Summary: Petit texte en rapport aux attentats de Nice. OS/Billeur


Bonjour, bonjour

Micro OS écrit à propos des attentats de Nice le 14 février 2016, donc... si vous ne voulez pas un truc triste, ne lisez pas.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Tu voulais juste qu'on regarde le ciel...

...

Tu m'as agacé pendant des années avec ta fête nationale française, me disant et répétant que les feux d'artifices du 14 juillet étaient formidables et qu'il faudrait qu'on aille en France, un jour, pour les voir.

Et cette années j'ai cédé. On a largué Dominique et Louis chez ma mère et Victoire chez ma soeur avec Teddy et on est partis, tous les deux, pour trois petits jours dans ton pays.

T'as pas voulu aller à Paris comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle personne, non, toi tu visais le sud, alors je me suis plié à tes souhaits et on s'est retrouvés à Nice.

On y est arrivés le 13 et on s'est baladés un peu partout, allant dans plein de magasins où tu t'amusais à dépenser ton argent et parlé français, j'aime tellement quand tu me parle français... ça me donne des frissons.

On a mangé dans un restaurant traditionnel moldu, ce qui fait que j'étais complètement à l'ouest mais ça t'as bien fit rire de me voir galérer pour trouver un plat. On a fait des photos aussi, plein de photos parce que tu veux des souvenirs pour nous et pour montrer aux enfants.

Et j'ai crut mourir de chaud des tonnes de fois, et bien oui, le temps du sud de la France n'est pas le même que celui d'Angleterre ! Heureusement que tu m'as dit de prendre des vêtements légers.

On m'a dévisagé aussi, chose bien moins agréable, c'est à cause de mes cicatrices, de ma cicatrice, j'en suis certain, en même temps une balafre telle que la mienne sur la figure ça se remarque.

Et puis on t'a regardé toi aussi, parce que tu es sublime en tes qualités de Vélane, et je n'ai pas aimé ça du tout, tu es ma femme à moi, point, les autres hommes n'ont pas à te regarder.

Je suis assez possessif, je sais, mais c'est parce que je t'aime.

Et puis aujourd'hui, tu as passé ta journée à me rabâcher que ''Ce soir on va voir le feu d'artifice mon amour !'' j'ai crut que j'allais te jeter un silencio, mais sur une plage bondée de moldu, ça n'était pas une bonne idée.

La plage non plus c'était pas une bonne idée, les gens nous regardent encore plus qu'avant, se demandant sûrement comment un homme défiguré comme moi peut avoir pour compagne une femme telle que toi. Mais ces ens là, j'en ai rien à faire, je me suis trop tracassé là dessus après ma blessure pour les laisser m'atteindre maintenant que j'ai comprit que l'apparence n'était qu'un détail, qu'on tombait amoureux d'un coeur et pas d'un corps.

Et là, on est au feu d'artifice que tu attends depuis si longtemps, tu es aussi excité que les enfants et je trouve ça adorable. Tu es adorable. Et sublime dans ta belle robe d'été blanche.

Nous sommes entourés de moldus sur ce qu'ils appellent ''La promenade des anglais'' et je me dis que mon père aurait été aussi excité que toi.

Lorsque le feu d'artifice commence, tu lève les yeux vers le ciel, émerveillée, et moi, c'est toi que je regarde, toi, la femme de ma vie, la mère de mes enfant, celle que j'aime de tout mon coeur.

Tu me souffle que tu vas avancer pour mieux voir et je te laisse faire, restant en retrait pour ne pas effrayer les enfants avec ma balafre -j'ai déjà terrorisé une gamine ce matin, pas deux.

Je continue de te couver du regard quand des cris commencent à s'élever, on se serait crut chez nous, quand des Mangemorts attaquaient, alors je tourne la tête et vois avec horreur un camion foncer dans la foule et des corps, au sol, très mal en point, je cours vers toi, t'appelle pour que tu vienne te mettre en sécurité, mais tu es pétrifiée, sûrement par l'horreur de la situation.

Je hurle ton nom en essayant de me rapprocher de toi, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui me fige. Le camion t'as percuté. Merlin je sens mon coeur s'arrêter une demie-seconde avant de courir là où ton corps a atterrit comme une poupée de chiffon qu'on aurait jeté à terre.

Je me jette à genoux à côté de toi et te détaille à la hâte, ton coude forme un angle bizarre, ta peau griffée contre le bitume est arrachée sur ton bras et ta jambe droite, ta robe est maculée de sang et surtout, ce qui fait cesser mon coeur une seconde fois, ta tête baigne dans une marre de sang, de ton sang, tant que tes cheveux en sont devenus rouge, et que ton teint, lui, à perdu toute couleur humaine, tu es pâle, tellement pâle...

Tu tourne difficilement la tête vers moi, en geignant de douleur, et je vois que ton épaule aussi saigne abondamment, Merlin tu perds tu sang ! Beaucoup trop de sang !

-Bill...

-Je suis là Fleur, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'ai mal Bill... J'arrive plus à bouger... et je...

Elle a un vertige et ça ne me rassure mais pas du tout. Son souffle et haché et son sang continue de s'écouler, quand bien même j'essaie de panser la plaie à sa têt avec mon tee-shirt.

Les gens continue de s'affoler, c'est à peine si on ne nous marche pas dessus.

Fleur est de plus en plus livide et je panique de plus en plus, elle perd beaucoup trop de sang et je sais quelle peut être la conséquence de cela mais je ne veux pas y penser, j'ai encore besoin d'elle à mes côtés, elle peut pas me laisser !

Mais je sens son souffle diminuer et ça me brise le coeur. Elle murmure, constatant mes efforts :

-Arrête Bill... ça ne servira... à rien... je me sens... de plus en plus... sombrer... et je sais que... je n'arriverai pas... à me réveiller... cette fois... j'ai perdu... trop de sang...

-Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu... tu as survécu au Tournoi des 3 Sorciers, à la guerre, tu peux pas me laisser comme ça...

-Je suis... désolée...

-Et les enfants ! Tu peux pas les laisser eux non plus ! Allez Fleur, ne te laisse pas abattre !

-C'est fini... Bill... les enfants sont... grands... ils comprendront... dis leur... que je les aime... et toi... aussi je... t'aime...

Et elle soupire, alors que sa tête retombe sur le côté, ses yeux encore ouverts mais tellement vides.

Je sens mon coeur se briser, elle n'a pas fait ça, elle ne m'a pas... laissé... elle n'est pas... morte...

Ma gorge se noue à ce mot qui malheureusement ne reflète que trop la réalité.

Mes glandes lacrymales se remplissent de larmes alors qu'une tristesse immense mais aussi une colère sans nom s'empare de moi, pourquoi as-t-il fallu que j'accepte de céder à son caprice ?! Et pourquoi ce camion s'est retrouvé à foncer sur des innocents ?! Pourquoi ?!

C'est tellement injuste... elle voulait juste revenir dans son pays, et voilà à quoi ça l'a menée.

Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues alors que je pense à Victoire, Dominique, et Louis, comment leur dire ce qu'il est arrivé à leur mère ? Comment leur dire que pour avoir voulu admirer le ciel leur maman l'a rejoint ? COMMENT ?

Comment ? Et pourquoi elle... pourquoi elle est... partie à tout jamais...

Je ne peux plus me retenir, je fonds en larme, serrant désespérément le corps sans vie de la femme que j'aime dans mes bras; elle était mon soleil, elle est devenue une étoile...

* * *

Je sais que ce texte n'est pas terrible, mais je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose en hommage aux victimes et leurs familles.

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
